


Snufkin for a Day

by FeralSnufkin



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone loves Snufkin's hat, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralSnufkin/pseuds/FeralSnufkin
Summary: Moomin decides to take Snufkin's hat. Everyone decides they want to be Snufkin for the day.





	Snufkin for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something cute so here it is! One of these days I will make a cosplay of Snufkin and make his hat but today is not that day. So I'll live vicariously through Moomin instead.

Moomin stared at himself in the full length mirror. He turned looking at the hat from all different angles. The warm green like spring flowers looked nice against his white fur. He'd taken Snufkin's hat when they'd seen each other that morning. Snufkin had been dozing in the sun with the hat at his side and Moomin couldn't resist snatching it. 

He’d covered it in flower crowns since then and it looked better if he did say so himself. He pulled the hat down a bit and he grinned. “I’m Snufkin,” He said in the best impression of Snufkin’s voice he could. It was too high but it only made it funnier to him. “I like sleeping in the sun and dancing around in the rain. I purr when Moomin scratches behind my ear but I’ll never admit it.” He giggled out the last bit.

He started wagging his finger. “Stinky, don’t be such a meanie."

"Little My, we need to fill Moomin Valley with crime.” He pictured the bright mischievous look in Snufkin's eyes when he'd said it. 

He looked at his reflection and smiled. “My dear Moomintroll, I love you.” He’d heard Snufkin say it a thousand times. Cuddled beside a campfire. Sitting on the bridge. On dozens of adventures. It always made Moomin feel warm inside.

Standing up straighter, Moomin adjusted his hat. He eyed himself. “I think I’ll be Snufkin for a day.” He walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Moominmamma looked up curiously but only smiled at his antics.

The sun was warm and bright on his fur but his face stayed cool underneath the hat. He marched over to the bridge and settled down. The water coursed beneath him and he held the hat tighter when a warm breeze hit him. His feet kicked over the side of the bridge before he remembered Snufkin would never do such a thing and he straightened.

Sniff came along while Moomin was daydream. “What are you doing, Moomin?”

"Shush, Sniff. I need to concentrate." Moomin said holding his chin up higher.

"On what?" Sniff looked over the side of the bridge for something Moomin could be doing.

Moomin adjusted his hat the way that he'd seen Snufkin do it a million times. “I’m Snufkin for the day.”

“Where’s Snufkin gone?" Sniff asked. "Is he you today? Are we all going to be each other? I want to be Moominmamma then!” Sniff hopped up and down with a smile.

Moomin didn’t know where Snufkin had gone. But the idea of him covered in white fur made Moomin smile. “No, Snufkin’s gone off on an adventure. I have his hat. So I’m Snufkin today.”

Sniff plopped down beside him on the bridge. “Oh, can I be Snufkin today too?”

Moomin thought about it. “I suppose. Be careful with the hat.”

Sniff put the hat on and sat up straighter. He looked around, unsure. “What do I do now?”

“Say something Snufkin would.” Moomin smiled.

Sniff thought about it. He stood up and leaned against the bridge’s railing nonchalantly. “Hey Moomintroll.”

“Hello.”

“Hello?” Sniff repeated.

“Snufkin would say hello not hey.” Moomin explained. “He speaks properly.”

Rapid footsteps came from the other side of the bridge. Little My’s voice was loud and shrill. “What are you two doing?”

“Moomin stole Snufkin’s hat so we’re pretending to be him.” Sniff said. He grinned. “I’m Snufkin.”

Little My looked him up and down, unimpressed.

“I didn’t steal it, Sniff.” Moomin said, his heckles raised. There were many things Moomin was but a thief wasn’t one of them. He especially wouldn’t steal from someone he loved. “I borrowed it. Snufkin can have it back when he returns.”

Sniff trotted around the bridge. “I’m Snufkin. I like to fish and play my mouth organ. I never let Sniff have my cake no matter how often Sniff asks.”

Little My came over. “Give me that.” She snatched the hat. “I want a turn.” The hat enveloped most of her head but Little My tilted it back to see.

She put her hands on her hips and lowered her voice. “I’m Snufkin. I never bathe and I always sleep in a tent.” She nudged Moomin. “I’m hopelessly in love with Moomintroll.”

Moomin blushed. “Little My-”

“-I always talk about Moomintroll. Oh Moomin has the prettiest fur. Oh, Little My, he laughed at something I said this morning and I nearly fell in the river. Oh Little My, Moomintroll is the best. I want to marry him one day and have hundreds of Moomin babies.”

Moomin made a grab for the hat. “Little My, that’s not nice."

“It’s the truth. The truth doesn’t have to be nice.” Little My darting out of the way when he made a swipe for her.

“You know me very well, Little My.” came Snufkin’s voice.

They all jumped and turned. He was standing at the end of the bridge with his fishpole. His brown hair shined like smooth stones in the river. He came up and sat beside Moomin. “What do you think, my dove? Did she get it right?”

Moomin’s face brightened further.

Snufkin reached out and plucked his hat off Little My’s head. He put the hat on. “Is it my turn now?” The others watched as he spoke in a deeper voice. “I’m Snufkin. I live in the woods and only own things I absolutely need. My friends make fun of me and steal my hat. I love a certain Moomin who’s as red as a strawberry right now.” He nuzzles into Moomin’s cheek. Moomin presses his snout into his cheek.

Little My gagged. “You two are gross. Come on Sniff, Moominmamma’s making cakes.”

Sniff hopped up. “I’d love some cake right now.” He darted after Little My.

Moomin stared down into the river. “I’m sorry I took your hat.”

Snufkin chuckled. “It’s alright.” He took the hat off and set it back down onto Moomin’s head. “I think you look fetching in it.”

Moomin’s face brightened again. He watched as Snufkin got ready to fish. Moomin adjusted the hat and leaned against Snufkin’s shoulder. He felt Snufkin place a kiss against his ear. The two stayed on the bridge for several hours, just holding each other and fishing. Snufkin's hat stayed on Moomin's head the entire time.


End file.
